


The Cook's Tour

by MikeJaffa



Category: Bakuretsu Tenshi | Burst Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeJaffa/pseuds/MikeJaffa
Summary: Jei Kokuren returns, and it looks like he’s going to force Sei into an arranged marriage she doesn’t want.  Can two angels who have fought each other in the past find a way to stop him?





	The Cook's Tour

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Gonzo owns Burst Angel. I am making no money off publishing this fan fic.

Sei kept her face a mask of stone as she sat at the conference table. Laoban sat next to her. Opposite her sat Jei Kokuren, who months ago had tried to kill her in a bid to control the combined Bailan Kokuren syndicate on the day that was to have been Sei and Jei’s wedding day. And next to him, his father, Go Kokuren. Behind his kindly eyes lay the mind of a ruthless and calculating mobster. Only Jei, his only child, had escaped his wrath, and he had ordered executions for much less than Jei had done at the party of the dragon.

Jei said, “I believe the interests of all concerned have been satisfied. With this agreement, Bailan and Kokuren will be unified. None will be able to stand against us.”

Sei kept almost all emotion out of her voice as she said, “The power and influence of the new syndicate will be greater than either could have achieved on their own. As Bailan’s nominee, I will fulfill my duty to the best of my ability.” And she thought, ‘“Nominee”! Ha! I’m being sold like chattel because this prick has his dad in his back pocket!’ It was bad enough that under the agreement, in three weeks, she would have to marry Jei. But she would give up everything she personally controlled—beginning with the team. The team’s pending operations would be transferred to a strike force Jei personally commanded; and Jo, Meg, Amy, and…and…and…

…and Kyohei…

…would be sent on their ways. Sei had held firm, extracting concessions that guaranteed they would be allowed to live as long as they stayed out of Bailan-Kokuren’s affairs. But Jei had not forgot the part the girls had played in his defeat at the party of the dragon. If he couldn’t take his revenge, he would get them out of the way. He didn’t care about them as long as he got what he wanted. And Sei suspected he had maneuvered her into delivering what he wanted. 

The documents were passed around. Sei was amazed that that she managed to betray no sign as she signed them.

They stood. Jei said, “A new day is dawning for our organizations, and for our families.” His eyes riveted on Sei. “I look forward to beginning married life with you.”

8

8

It was night as Sei pulled up the trailer; the back half was open, indicating Django had launched. But worst of all, Kyohei’s scooter was still there. 

Sei locked the car and marched towards the steps. “Your services are no longer required,” she muttered to herself. She climbed the steps. “Kyohei Tachibana, your services are no longer required.” She got to the top of the stairs, took a deep breath, and entered her code to open the door.

Kyo was gathering his things to go home while Amy was minding her laptop. Just another night aboard the trailer while Jo and Meg were in it up to their necks. 

Kyo looked at her and smiled. (Why did he have to smile like that?) “Oh, hi Sei!” Then he crossed to her. “Is something bothering you? What’s wrong?”

“Kyohei,” Sei started, “your…you…” But the words caught in her throat. A voice in her head shouted, ‘Just say it! “Your services are no longer required”! You have no future with him and you’ve always known that. Just get it out and let him go!’ But she couldn’t do it. She was incapable of forming the words.

She finally managed, “You may have to manage the girls without me for a few days. Bailan has brought up several matters that will require my personal attention, and I may not be here.”

“That’s ok, Sei. Meg’s the only real problem until she starts eating. Are you all right? You had me scared for a second. I thought you were going to say something else.”

Sei smiled. “No, I’m ok. Today has just been extra hectic. Are you going home now?”

“Yes.” 

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She watched Kyohei leave. A moment later she heard his scooter start up.

Sei stamped her foot into the floor. “Amy, I’m going out. Don’t call me unless an asteroid is about to destroy Tokyo. Even then, think twice about it.”

8

8

“Public drunkenness, public lewdness, disturbing the peace, sexual assault, and that’s just for starters!” Assistant US Ambassador to Japan Richard Glenford shouted. Although he appeared to be a 40-something human male, he was in fact a cyborg—his body an android housing a mutated, glowing brain in a glass case. But he was still human enough to show anger. He was standing in RAPT’s command center, facing a giant screen showing a disheveled Sei’s mug shot. “She’s drunk so much over the past three days, it’s a miracle her liver hasn’t exploded. For her latest trick, she exposed her breasts to the patrons of a restaurant and forcibly kissed the pastor of a church that was having a wedding rehearsal dinner. Then she tried to give a lap dance to a 90-year-old man. He almost had a heart attack.”

Standing to one side, the genocide angel known as Maria quipped, “Well, at least he would have gone with a smile on his face.”

Glenford glared at her. “Are you trying to be funny? Don’t quit your day job, Maria. This is hardly an amusing matter.”

“Well, how has Bailan responded?”

“They weren’t very happy with Sei, but all was forgiven after Jei made an impassioned plea on her behalf. The charges were quashed, and the matter swept under the rug. Who knew Jei could be such a determined little prick? It is bad enough he singlehandedly revived the agreement to unite Bailan and Kokuren through an arranged marriage. It’s not enough we’ll have to a deal with a combined syndicate whose territory straddles the pacific rim and has a presence in the rest of the world. But if Sei keeps acting out, that will attract attention to us before we can put our plans in motion. We’re facing a major Charlie Foxtrot because that jerk couldn’t keep it in his pants.”

“Surely we have contingencies for such an occurrence.”

“We do, but we’d rather not have to deal with that.”

“All right then. If Jei is the instigator, Richard, then it seems to me the solution is simple: Take out Jei.”

“Oh, gee, Maria, why didn’t I think of that? The only way to assassinate Jei without tipping our hand would be to frame their main rival which just happens to be Bailan. That would lead to a gang war we do not need. Bastard. He’s boxed us in, and he doesn’t even know it.”

“Well, what do you expect me to do about it?”

“Hmm, let me think. Your two main attributes are lethal proficiency with blades and ridiculously large breasts. Since I don’t see how either of those things can help us, I don’t expect you to do anything. Now get out!”

Maria left the command center and turned and looked at the doors after they had slid shut behind her. Then she continued on her way.

8

8

There was a knock on the door of Sei’s bedroom. 

Sitting on the edge of her bed as predawn light touched her window, looking haggard and exhausted on top of being hung over, Sei said, “Come in.”

Jo entered and crossed to a chair across from Sei. “How are you holding up?”

Sei smiled wanly. “If this is what you call holding up, Jo, then I shudder to think what would happen if I was falling apart.”

“Sei, if this is hurting you, then go to Don Laoban. Have him call off the wedding. There must be other ways for the syndicate to work together without putting you through a meat grinder.”

“Oh, that’ll work just fine. ‘Grandfather, you have to call off the wedding and forget about uniting Bailan and Kokuren because I’m hopelessly in love with my cook and I can’t bear the thought of parting with him, which just happens to be why I’m being an ass.’”

“At least you’re finally admitting it.”

“For all the good it does me. All I have to do is say the words, ‘Your services are no longer required,’ but I can’t do it. I look into his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes I’ve been drowning in from the moment we met, and I can’t tell him it’s over. I would rather face ten of you in a shootout than fire him.” She rubbed her hands together. “It was doomed from the beginning and I knew it. There’s no way I can tell him how I feel without screwing up his life. If he becomes too involved in Bailan affairs, he’ll never have his dream of going to France and becoming a pâtissier. And I want him to have his dream, Jo. It’ll ultimately take him from me, but I want him to have it because I love him, and because I want him to have the freedom to do the one thing I can never do and choose his own destiny. So I made do. Stolen moments. Little glances. Being close to him without being too obvious. The sound of his voice. The illusion of togetherness if not the reality. I thought we had time…but we don’t have that anymore. I’ll have to make a recording and then just disappear from his life. That’ll be the most chickenshit thing I’ve ever done, but it’s the only way I can go through with it.”

“Why not go to Jei and tell him the truth? I don’t think he’d hurt Kyo—it would be suicide to go against you—and he might not want the scandal of you even looking like you’re fooling around with the hired help.”

“Because it wouldn’t do any good. If I can think of ten ways around that, and I did just now, Jei could probably come up with 11. And on top of that, the fine print in the agreement gives him veto power over any changes to the agreement. So even if Laoban and Kokuren-sama want out, he can keep them in. No. There’s no stopping it. The storybook romance is finally done.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Another rueful smile. “I wish there was, Jo, but your expertise is in killing people. I don’t think we can just shoot our way out of this one.”

“Damn. This su—AH!” Jo pressed her hand against the side of her head as she cried in pain. Numbers flashed through her mind---coordinates—a voice—Maria’s voice: ‘I want to meet. We have much to discuss.’

And then it stopped as suddenly as it had started.

“Jo!?” Sei crossed to Jo and helped her out of the chair. “Are you all right.”

“I’m fine. We have to go.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

“Where?”

“I just have coordinates. But I can give you directions.”

“Where are we going?”

“Maybe to someone who wants to help, but I’m not sure.”

“At this stage I’ll take what I can get.”

8

8

Glenford was about to step out of the elevator near his office when Maria came in, snagging his arm, pulling him back in, and keying the parking garage. “We have to go now, Richard.”

“What the…What’s this all about, Maria?”

“The matter you brought to my attention concerning the two syndicates. I believe I may be able to secure some assistance, but we have to go now.”

“Where?”

“I’ll give directions.”

“And whom are we getting assistance from?”

“I would rather not say at this time.”

“And you’re bothering me with this because…?”

“Because I trust you more than anyone, because the stakes are so high I really can’t approach anyone else, and because I don’t have a driver’s license.”

8

8

Sei parked her care by the side of a lonely country road just as the sun started to rise. There was no traffic.

Jo got out and said, “Wait here.”

“For how long?”

“I don’t know. If you hear a lot of shooting, get in the car and go.”

Sei got back in the car.

Jo made her way through the woods with one of her guns drawn, a flashlight on the end of it. When she was a few dozen yards from the tree line, she turned at a noise.

Her flashlight found Maria.

Maria had her hands raised. She said, “I’m not here to fight, Jo.”

“Why are you here, Maria?”

“I’m here because…Jo, I’m here because I need your help.”

8

8

“…and so the wedding is going ahead unless Jei Kokuren changes his mind,” Maria finished. She and Jo were sitting opposite each other with their backs against tree trunks, Maria’s laptop on a tree stump between them. 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Jo said.

“Meg is really a brunette.”

“WHAT!?”

“I guess you really didn’t know that.”

“What made you decide to come to me, Maria?”

“Because…I know you don’t remember our life from before, but there were times when we were…close. We helped each other…until we didn’t. And you were always a little smarter than me. You were always better at puzzling things out. I have a puzzle I can’t solve, and…and I have no one else to turn to. Surely you must see that the interests of many parties, not just those I serve, are served by this alliance not going forward.”

“I don’t give a damn about your boss or ‘parties.’”

“So you won’t help me.”

“Nope.”

“Damn.” Maria slumped.

“I guess your boss will be disappointed,” Jo said.

“He didn’t give me this assignment…exactly,” Maria said. “I insinuated myself into this situation. I…feel an emotional connection to my boss, though I can’t say why. I want to help him. But beyond killing people my skillset is somewhat limited.”

“I hear that. This nonsense is killing Sei. She’s in love with our chef, Kyohei Tachibana, and the thought of losing him is tearing her apart. She’s self-destructing and I can’t stop it.”

“Then help me figure this out so you can help her! If you don’t care about me or anything else, at least help your friend.”

Jo scratched her head. “I don’t know. Is it really that hopeless? I know, you can’t kill Jei, but surely there must be some way to apply leverage.”

Maria shook her head. “I already looked into it. There were rumors about Jei having an affair with his cook, but my associates had him under surveillance when Jei and his team spent a week in Rome last month. Either he and his cook did an incredibly good job at concealing their affair, or they’re not having one in the first place.”

“Well, maybe you missed something. Show me what you’ve got.”

“Of course. The situation is actually quite bizarre, but I assure you everything I’m about to show you is genuine.”

They clustered around the laptop. Maria called up pictures of Jei’s combat team.

Jo marveled, “It’s like looking in a goddammed mirror—male versions of us. I can see why you made that disclaimer. If their vehicle was a trailer instead of an aircraft, I would think this was faked.”

“The similarities go beyond appearances. The redheaded male, Ned, is from America. He and the albino, Jack, met on the streets of Los Angeles some months ago. Rumor has it they are lovers. Ned is always getting kidnapped, and Jack is always rescuing him. And yes, Jack is a mech driver and an expert gunfighter.”

“Does Ned have big appetite?”

“Enormous.”

“Remind me to send Jack a sympathy card. What about this chef?”  
“Nanomi Matsumoto. Local girl. Sixteen years old. A bit skittish according to her psych profile. She’s a student at the Joyful Heart Culinary Academy.”

“I’ve heard of that school, Maria. Kyohei says it and his school, the Love and Happy Culinary Design School, have this huge rivalry. Why is Nanomi working for Jei?”

“She wants to go to study cooking in Italy, Jo. She’s working for Jei to earn money…”

“…to pay the taxes for studying overseas,” Jo finished. “That’s exactly why Kyo is working for Sei, to make money so he can got to France and study to be a pâtissier. Do you have any surveillance footage of Jei and Nanomi together?”

“Well…there’s this from a supermarket the day he hired her.”

The image was black and white and grainy, but Jo could make out the figures in the produce section. Nanomi was slim and about Kyo’s height, with blonde hair going to her shoulders, conservatively dressed in a blouse and skirt. Hardly a ravishing beauty, but scrutinizing Jei, Jo thought she could see…

Jo said, “Maria, the day Sei hired Kyohei, she took him grocery shopping. It looks like it was in the same store. Can you find it?”

A few keystrokes later, Maria reported, “You called it, Jo—the same section of the same store, but two days earlier.”

“Put Kyo and Sei next to Nanomi and Jei.”

Maria obeyed. The two shots were eerily similar.

Jo said, “Can you see it, Maria? Look at their body language, the way Sei and Jei are holding themselves.”

“I don’t believe it. They’re both in love with their cooks!?”

“Unreal.”

“Jo, I’m getting chills. If Rod Serling comes out of those woods, I’m running.”

“It’s exactly the same situation, Maria. Jei loves Nanomi, but he keeps her at arm’s length, so she’s not sucked int Kokuren affairs. That’s why you found no evidence of an intimate relationship. He’s supporting her dream to study in Italy.”

“And he’s the other party in the arranged marriage. That explains Jei’s drunken escapades—oh, wait, he hasn’t had any, Jo.”

“Of course not, Maria! Jei orchestrated this. He’s winning the exchange. He gets everything he wants. He gets Sei in his bed while keeping Nanomi by his side.”

“Like a monarch with a queen and a concubine, at least in his mind.”

“Only the concubine is his true love; he doesn’t care about Sei. His only interest in Sei is the power she can bring him. He also wants to take his revenge for his previous defeat, so he means to humiliate her by stripping her of everything and everyone she cares about and reducing her to arm candy. But Jei will only going ahead with it if his personal cost/benefit analysis is in his favor. If Jei thought that by marrying Sei he would lose Nanomi, he might call it off. But how could we convince him of that? What could possibly…” Jo trailed off and cocked her head to one side. “Could the situation really be that insane? Could it be that crazy and simple? Maria, cross reference Kyohei with Nanomi. See if they’ve ever crossed paths.”

A few moments later, Maria had the information on her computer. 

Maria narrated, “There have been seven instances in the last two years when Kyo’s team from Love and Happy faced Nanomi’s team from Joyful Heart in local cooking competitions. Every time, they tied for first place.”

“Do you have any footage of those events?” Jo asked.

“Yes, their most recent one.”

“Show me. C’mon, Kyo, don’t let me down.”

The footage played. Jo interrupted, “Pause it here! Do you see it, Maria? That little interaction between Kyo and Nanomi?”

“Wh…they’re flirting?”

“Yes!” Jo said with a grin. “I knew it! Kyohei Tachibana, you son of a bitch, I love you!” She kissed the image of Kyo on the computer screen: “Mmmmm-Mwah! This is our in, Maria! Kyo and Nanomi are rivals, yes, but they also feel an attraction to each other. So their interactions can be a little flirtatious. And Kyo probably has more in common with Nanomi than Jei ever could.” 

Maria began to see where Jo was going. “If Jei was to ‘lose’ Nanomi to anyone,” she said, “it would be Kyo or someone like him.”

“If Jei believed that if he married Sei, that would allow Kyohei to steal Nanomi from him, he’d back out.”

“Or just have Kyohei executed.”

“No. Not only is he not important enough, Sei would take revenge. She doesn’t get enraged very often, but when she does, she makes me look calm. No, this is the way forward. I’m certain of it.”

“Jo, you’ve convinced me. But what do we do about it?”

“We become cooks, Maria.”

“Cooks?”

“Cooks. Kyo once told me cooking is very simple—you mix your ingredients, set a time and a temperature and wait for the desired result. We have our ingredients, Maria. Now let’s figure out how to mix them.”

Maria smiled. “Now there’s the Jo I grew up with.”

8

8

Sei was about to get out of the car and go looking when she saw Jo running over from the tree line. 

Jo got in and strapped herself in. “Drive.”

Sei got the car on the road. “Were you able to secure assistance?”

“Yes,” Jo said.

“Who’s our ally?”

“It’s better if you don’t know. You’ll just have to trust me, Sei.”

“Always, Jo. What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing. Literally, nothing! Don’t do anything towards shutting down the team. Business as usual. If Bailan gives you a hard time, stall. Stall like you’ve never stalled before.”

8

8

After Maria and Jo agreed to their plan, Maria went through the woods in the opposite direction from Jo. She came out of the woods, slid down an embankment, and came to the car where Richard Glenford waited.

She got in the car. “We have to get back to the facility.”

He started driving. “Were you successful?”

“I believe so.”

“Who’s our ally?”

“The less you know the better, Richard. I am just a little superstitious. I’m afraid that if I tell you what has to happen, it won’t happen.”

“Well…we are committed to whatever you are doing, Maria. What do you need from me?”

“Two model 309 descrambler chips.”

Shock rippled through Glenford’s body. “Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“What do they have to do with it?”

“Removing chess pieces from the board.”

“Well…all right. What else?”

“Nothing today, but make sure you’re free at 3AM.”

8

8

It was a quarter of 4 when Glenford drove onto the abandoned airstrip and found Maria had directed him to the Bailan trailer.

“Stop here,” Maria said. “Now, blink the lights.”

Glenford obeyed. A flashlight blinked from the rear corner of the trailer.

Maria said, “Wait here.” She got out of the car with the small case containing the 309’s and ran towards the trailer. Glenford could just make out the figure Maria was talking to. Then Maria came back to the car, holding a shopping bag, and got in. “All right. Take us back to the facility.”

Glenford set the car in motion. He said, “Was that Jo?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t try to apprehend her?” 

“Nope. Now, do you still have that asset inside Bailan, the one with Laoban’s ear?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You’re going to call him later. I’ll have specific instruction for you to give him.” Maria pulled two red tubes out of the shopping bag. She smiled and pressed them to her face. “Soon, my pretties, soooooooon.” She kissed the tubes.

“What are they?” Glenford asked.

“Hot sauce.” Maria put them back in the bag.

Glenford was incredulous. He said, “You traded away two 309 descrambler chips for a couple of tubes of hot sauce!?”

“I didn’t want to come away empty handed, and that stuff the commissary claims is hot sauce is terrible. I have written memos about it--”

“Wait—Jo is your mystery ally?”

“Mmm-hmmm.”

“I might have known. I seem to recall that back in the day, you two were quite the troublemakers.”

“Nice to know some things haven’t changed.”

“‘Nice’ isn’t the word I’d use.”

8

8  
**_…days later…_**

“Maria!” Glenford yelped. “What are you doing?” He and his aides were standing on the access arm of the gantry folded around Maria’s mech.

The upper body of the mech was in pieces. Maria knelt amongst the exposed parts, wearing work coveralls. She was covered in grease and had a toolbox at her elbow.

She said innocently, “Routine maintenance.”

“Now!? The joint trial run between Bailan and Kokuren is starting in a matter of hours. You were briefed on it.”

“Goodness me. That’s happening now? I must have forgot. There’s no way I can get Al back together in time. I’m sorry, Richard, but I won’t be able to help you.”

“Wonderful. We’ll have to bring RAPT into it and live with the consequences.” He started to turn away.

“Richard, wait,” Maria called. “Richard!”

Glenford turned and saw Maria motioning him to join her.

They went around the corner of the mech from prying eyes.

Glenford said, “What?”

“Don’t interfere with the Bailan operation,” she said. “Allow it to go forward.”

“Are you insane? If their combat teams work together successfully in a joint exercise--”

“We will get what we want because there are things in motion you don’t understand. Trust me, Richard.”

“Well…we’ll observe and only take action if our interests are directly threatened. I hope you know what you’re doing, Maria.” Glenford walked away.

“So do I, Richard,” Maria muttered to herself. 

8

8

The sun was setting as Sei drove herself and Kyo onto the abandoned airfield where her team and Kokuren’s were based for the exercise.

Kyo said, “I’ve been past this place a hundred times and never thought about it. It was a big deal once. How many people will I be cooking for including--?”

“I’m getting married in two weeks,” Sei blurted, staring straight ahead. Now that she had forced the words out, the rest might be easier.

…might…

Kyo didn’t entirely hide his feelings. “Oh…uh…congratulations. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were engaged.”

“I didn’t either. It’s an arranged marriage to unite Bailan with its sister organization, Kokuren. Laoban was prevailed upon to sweeten the deal by turning my team into my dowry. Tonight’s operation is a test to see if the two teams and their support staffs—meaning you and Amy and your counterparts—can work well together.”

“Oh. Is there anything you want me to do?”

“No. Just obey Jei as you would me and…do what you do best. Don’t worry about it, Kyo. It’s not like I’m going away. We’ll still see each other. It’ll just be different.”

“Sure. ‘Course. And if you need a good deal on catering, I know a guy.”

“I’m sure you do.”

Sei pulled up between her trailer and the massive aircraft that served as Jei’s team’s mobile headquarters. Jei was waiting for them flanked by Jo and his team leader, Jack.

As Sei and Kyo got out of her car, Jei gave a quiet instruction to Jack who turned and jogged up the steps into the aircraft.

Sei said, “Kyohei, this is my fiancée, Jei. He will be in command of tonight’s operation. Jei, may I present Kyohei Tachibana.”

Kyo and Jei exchanged bows. Kyo said, “It’s an honor to meet you, sir.” 

“Welcome aboard, Kyo!” Jei said. “May I call you Kyo? You’re something of a legend. Sei will sing the praises of your culinary skills to anyone who stays within earshot for longer than two seconds. I only hope you live up to your reputation.”

“I’ll do my best, sir.”

“I’m sure you will. And don’t be intimidated by the size of the job. My personal chef will lend you every assis--”

A girl’s voice interrupted: “What the—Kyohei Freaking Tachibana, which knucklehead had the lamebrained idea to let you within a hundred feet of my kitchen?” Jack was coming back to them with Nanomi Matsumoto behind him. The blonde girl had an apron over her blouse and skirt.

“Nanomi?” Kyo said. “What are you doing here?”

“I work for Jei—been working for him for almost a year now.”

“I was wondering where you had got to. I feel sorry for him. I can see why Sei brought me. She wants to be sure my girls don’t get food poisoning.”

“You mean you’re the mystery chef Bailan is contributing? I had no idea they had to scrape the bottom of the barrel. Well, you can rest assured your drek will not pass my boys’ lips. Ned will never speak to me again, not that he never says anything nice to start with.” She shifted from Japanese to French: “So, has your French improved at all? The French are rather snooty and won’t teach you anything if they find out you’re illiterate. Which in your case means you just walk in the room.”

“My French is just fine,” he responded in kind. “Mademoiselle Sei has been invaluable in tutoring me.” He shifted to Italian: “And how is your Itallian? You had better learn a few phrases before you try to go there.”

“Signore Jei has helped me with my Italian,” she replied in Italian, “and he took me to Rome last month. Have you ever been near Paris?”

“No, but the Parisiens won’t have to fumigate their restaurants after I go.”

Jei said, “Um…so, you two know each other?”

Nanomi said, “We’ve bumped into each other. Kyo here is the second-best chef in Tokyo.”

“Which I guess makes you the chef with the biggest case of delusions of grandeur in Tokyo,” Kyo shot back.

“You’re projecting again, Darling,” Nanomi said. 

“Yes…” Jei said. “Well. Nanomi, this is a joint operation. Do you think you and Kyo can work well together?”

“You mean, do I think I can carry him well enough that he doesn’t completely humiliate himself and his former employer? If I must, I must.” She turned serious: “It’ll be all right, Jei.”

“Yes, sir,” Kyo affirmed, “we’ll do our best.”

“In that case,” Jei said, “Nanomi, why don’t you show Kyo where he’ll be working?”

“Of course. Come on, Kyo.”

As they walked away, Nanomi said, “You do know how to operate a stove, right?”

“I’ll be just fine,” Kyo said. “You can find the stove without a map of the kitchen, right?”

“That was so funny, I forgot to laugh.”

Jei and Sei watched the two chefs disappear into the aircraft. Jei said, “Seems like a nice guy.”

“I was about to say Nanomi there seems like a nice girl,” Sei said.

“She is. And an excellent cook. Jack? Jo?” Jei began to climb the steps. 

Jo said, “I’d like to have a word with Sei.”

“Of course.” Jei led Jack into the aircraft.

Sei said, “Jo?”

Jo drew close to Sei and pitched her voice as low as she could: “Sei, why don’t you take off? I’ll keep an eye on things here.”

“I should stay here and make sure my team’s interests are represented.”

“In that case, I need you to play it cool. We both know you can get a little jealous. Don’t act on it. Stay close to Jei, play the devoted bride, keep your mouth shut, and whatever you do, for the love of God, stay the hell out of the kitchen.”

“Well…all right. If it’ll keep me out of Jei’s bed, I’ll smear myself with peanut butter and dance naked if that’s what you want.”

“I wish you hadn’t said that, Sei, because that’s all I’ve got for plan B.” She turned and jogged up the steps.

“She’s kidding,” Sei muttered to herself. “She has to be kidding. I pray to God she’s kidding.” She climbed the steps.

8

8

Once Jo was certain no one watching her, she stole back to Kokuren’s computer lab where Amy was working alongside her Kokuren counterpart, an 11-year-old boy named Andy. 

Jo crouched down, between them, and with studied casualness got the 309 descrambler chips out of her coat’s inside pocket. She said, “Hey, Amy. How’re things going? You settling in with Andy ok?”

“Yeah, Jo. Their system is slightly different from mine, but I’ve got some code running that--” Amy saw what Jo was holding out of the corner eye. She turned, looked and jumped in place. “Jo—no way. Those are not 309 descramblers.”

Andy turned towards Jo and gawked. He said, “How did you get them?”

“The important question,” Jo said, “is how badly do you want them?”

Amy and Andy exchanged glances. Then Amy said, “What do we have to do?”

“Nothing special,” Jo said. “Just do your jobs, mind your screens, and support your teams. Put *all* your attention on it. Don’t worry about anything happening back here at base, especially anything that might make you want to do internet searches.”

Amy and Andy exchanged glances again. Then they turned back to their consoles.

Amy said, “I don’t know what you mean, Jo. I’ll have enough on my plate with this op. I won’t have time to indulge my curiosity.”

“Yeah,” Andy said, “and the internet is bunged up. Congestion at the local data centers.”

Jo put the chips on the tatami between the two hackers. “Pleasure doing business with ya.”

Amy and Andy palmed their chips without looking at Jo.

Jo left the lab and ran headlong into Jack.

Jack said, “Jo, what game are you running?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Jack. I’m just Sei’s dumb shooter, remember?”

“C’mon, Jo. I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“All right. I am running my own op, but it will not compromise this op or endanger your team. If anything, I want tonight’s exercise to succeed.”

“Really.”

“If you find out I’m lying, I will just stand there and let you take it out of my hide.”

Jack looked at her for a long moment, then said, “Fair enough. Come on. Boss wants to brief us.”

8

8

The teams were dispatched within the hour. To no one’s surprise, things went sideways, and both Meg and Ned were kidnapped. The rear halves of trailer and the aircraft opened, disgorging Django and the Kokuren mech, remotely guided into action by Andy and Amy.

Jei was monitoring the situation in his cockpit, Sei dutifully and quietly standing by his elbow, when he heard Nanomi’s voice behind him: “Jei?”

He turned. “Yes, Nanomi?”

Nanomi was there with Kyo behind her. She said, “I’m sorry, but I was wondering if it would be all right to show Kyo something in storage?”

“Welll….if he’s going to join our family, there should be no secrets between us. As long as it doesn’t compromise the current op and doesn’t keep you from your duties too long, it’s ok.”

“Thank you, Jei. Come on, Kyo.”

The two chefs jogged through the cockpit and up another flight of stairs. There was the sound of a locker opening and rustling. Then Jei and Sei could just hear their voices:

Kyo said, “Oh my…you had to wear that?”

“Yup!”

“It looks like a medieval instrument of torture.”

“It feels even worse, I assure you. So the next time your girls make you dress in drag and wear a wig, just think of me with my girlies all squashed down so Ned wouldn’t walk out of his undercover assignment at that all boy’s military academy!”

More rustling and a locker slammed. As Kyo and Nanomi came back through the cockpit, Kyo said, “Well, I was once injected with nanites. You ever have anything like that?”

“Genetically engineered retrovirus.”

“How long did you have to live?”

“Eight hours.”

“Six.”

“Bullshit.” They turned into the living area.

Jei started to edge towards the door. (Sei also wanted to look, but she remembered Jo’s admonition and held her place.)

Jack’s voice came from the console: “Hey, guys…guys? Hello? Is anybody there? Jei?”

Jei snapped his head around and came back to the console. “Yes, Jack, what’s the situation…?”

8

8

By the time the limousine bearing Go Kokuren pulled up next Jei’s aircraft, bad guys had been dispatched, Ned and Meg had been rescued, the teams had come home, and the mechs had been returned to their respective hangars. 

Jack, Sei, and Jei were waiting where the limo stopped. The driver opened the door for Jei’s father.

Go Kokuren said, “Well, Jei, how did the expanded team work?” 

“Quite well, Father,” Jei said. “I was surprised how smoothly Sei’s soldiers integrated into my team. You would think they had been working together for--” He turned at a noise behind him. Jo was coming down the steps, Kyohei and Nanomi behind her. The two chefs had plates. They sat down on the bottom of the steps and started eating, talking, and laughing. Jei and Sei were having a little trouble keeping their eyes off the duo.

Jo said, “I’m sorry. I told them it would be ok for them to snack out here before Kyo had to go home. Do you want me to send them back inside?”

Go Kokuren said, “No, I don’t think we’ll be discussing anything too sensitive.” He crossed to the steps. “Hello, Nanomi!”

Nanomi began to get up. “Kokuren-Sama--”

“No, please, don’t get up.” He took a bite from Nanomi’s plate. “Delicious as always. So, this is our new chef? How did you like working with him?”

“To be honest…all kidding aside, Kyo and I worked well together.”

Jo said, “She’s being too modest. I’ve watched Kyo work in our kitchen for almost a year, and I have seen nothing like this. It was like he and Nanomi supercharged each other. Wouldn’t you say so, Jack?”

“A well-oiled machine,” Jack affirmed. “There were some things that went wrong tonight, but even when you factored one of those things, a lot went right.”

“Bad guys were dispatched,” Jo said, “Meg and Ned were rescued and are now cleaning out the refrigerator. And these two stood ready to feed us when we got back. Amazing to watch.”

“I concur,” Jack said. “There’s a reason they say an army marches on its stomach. If Jo and I are the engine, Nanomi and Kyo are the fuel. Definitely a case of the whole being greater than the sum of its parts.” 

Jo said, “You know, now that I think about it, Kokuren has properties in France and Italy, does it not?”

“My villas,” Go Kokuren said. “I’m going to visit them next month after the wedding.”

“Well, then,” Jo said, “why not take Kyohei and Nanomi with you? After all the excitement of combining the teams, they’ll need a break. They can sample the cuisines they want to study. I’m sure us grunts can get by on delivery until they get back.”

Go Kokuren smiled. “That’s an excellent idea, Jo. I had a feeling you would be a great asset to us; Sei must have considered you an invaluable advisor. Well, Nanomi? Would you and your new friend like to accompany me?”

Nanomi couldn’t not smile. “Kyo, in all seriousness, when I was in Rome, there were some things I tried that made me think of you. I really would like to have you along and share them with you.”

“Yeah?” Kyo said. “There’s this little pastry shop in Paris that has a huge online presence. I was hoping to check it out and…it might be fun to have you with me.”

Nanomi grinned. “I’m ready to pack my bags now.”

“Yes,” Kyo said, “I’m sure my parents will--”

“W-w-w-w-w-w-w-wait a minute,” Jei interrupted, forcing his voice to remain neutral. “With all due respect, we’re getting ahead of ourselves. Tonight’s performance has to be evaluated. There’s a lot to be worked out integrating the two teams. I suggest we hold off on any major decisions until the morning at the earliest.”

His father nodded. “Of course, Jei. We’ll make our decisions later.” He smiled mischievously at Kyo and Nanomi. “But you two, dust off those suitcases. I have a hunch you’ll need them.”

Jei said, “Sei, why don’t you get Kyohei the hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhome, get him home, to his home, that’s what I meant to say.”

“Of course,” Sei said. “Kyo, we should leave now—right now---immediately--and stay out of Nanomi’s way.”

Jack and Jo were left standing there as Go Kokuren was driven away in his limo, Sei left with Kyo in her sports cars, and their teams got ready to bed down in their respective mobile HQs.

Jack said quietly, “So, Jo, when are you going to tell me what you’re playing at?”

“I’d love to explain it, Jack, but I’d have to kill you.”

“I see. One of those deals. All right. Fortunately for you, I’m attracted to women of mystery.”

“Don’t let Ned hear you say that. He’ll throw a fit.”

8

8

“Mr. Glenford!” the aide said as he pushed through the door into Glenford’s office. “We have a situation.”

“What is it?” Glenford said as he stood.

“Jei Kokuren just had a meeting with his father,” the aide said. “We don’t know what was said, but it’s stirred up a hornets’ nest. All hell is breaking loose.”

8

8

Sei and Jo were working in the trailer’s cockpit when Sei’s phone rang. 

Sei answered it. “Sei here…oh, hello Grandfather…What!?...When?...Why?...Oh, well, of course I’m disappointed. But I’m also shocked…yes….thank you for letting me know.” She hung up. “The wedding’s off.”

“How did that happen?” Jo asked.

“Kokuren-sama pulled his organization out of the agreement. No explanation given.”

“Wow. I guess Jei changed his--”

“Will you excuse me?” Sei left the cockpit.

Jo counted to five and strolled down the steps into the living area. She found Kyo and Sei embracing each other in a long, deep, passionate kiss.

Jo cleared her throat.

Sei broke the kiss but kept her eyes on Kyo. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I stumbled. Clumsy of me.”

“I’m glad I caught you,” Kyo said. “I’m heading home now.”

“See you tomorrow.”

As Kyo walked past Jo, Jo caught his elbow. “Oh, Kyo, before you go, I owe you something. A little token of my gratitude.”

“Ok--” 

Jo grabbed Kyo by the back of the head and pulled him into a kiss. 

Sei yelped, “Jo!?”

At length, Jo released Kyo and said, “Don’t tell Meg I did that. She’ll throw a fit.”

“No problem. What was that for?”

“You being you. Now get outta here.

After Kyo had left, Sei said, “Um, Jo--”

“Don’t worry, Sei. I’m not poaching on your turf. He’s all yours. Believe me, Meg is enough of a handful.” She chuckled. “‘Stumbled’? Seriously? I liked it better when you were denying it.”

“Do you doubt the word of the heiress to Bailan? I remind you, Jo, that even you are not invincible.”

“In that case, Sei, like you said, you stumbled and Kyo caught you with his face. Now that I think about it, I think this floor isn’t completely lev--”

“All right. How did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Get Jei to call off the wedding!”

“What makes you think I had anything to do with it? My talent lies in shooting people, remember? If Jei doesn’t have a dozen bullet holes in him, I probably had nothing to do with it.”

“Jo, don’t lie to a better liar. You drag me into the middle of nowhere when I’m nursing the worst hangover in human history, you give me all these cryptic instructions, and now that Jei can’t dump me fast enough, you expect me to believe you had nothing to do with it?”

“Are you doubting the word of someone you are afraid to face in a gunfight?”

Sei relented. “Well, I did hire you to make the impossible possible. So whatever you did, thank you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. And you’re welcome.”

8

8

“Maria!” 

Cleaned up and dressed in her normal armor, Maria halted in the corridor and allowed Glenford to catch up to her. “Yes, Richard?”

“The wedding’s off.”

“So Bailan and Kokuren will not be uniting?”

“Well, they will find other means to cooperate, but they won’t be the juggernaut we had been concerned about. How did you do it?”

“Do what? No one from this organization has been near Jei. He just changed his mind on his own.”

“Maria, I know you and Jo somehow orchestrated this, and you can’t compromise an operation that has been completed. What did you do?”

“Really, Richard, you can’t expect a girl to give away all her secrets.”

“Maria, that lovely ass of yours is worth one hundred and forty million US dollars. America’s taxpayers deserve some consideration. At least give me a clue.”

“A clue? All right. I suppose my perspective was influenced by my choice of entertainment.”

“Entertainment?”

“Mmm. Jo has always been big into horror movies, but me, I’m a sucker for a love story.”

THE END


End file.
